The Green Eyed Monster
by CrackerTales
Summary: Jealousy make us do ridiculous things (If not stupid)... In which the prince discover he is not the one spending most of his time with Cinderella (Based on the 1950 movie) (One Shot) (Kinda crack-ish...)


Good day (or night)

Before starting, I would like to say a few things:  
*This is based on the 1950 movie  
*In oder to write this I saw the movie in english for the very first time in my life (before that, I have only seen it in spanish)  
*I tried to write Jaq and Gus way of broken english as well as I could and I hope I did a good job  
*This is a funny, light hearted story, I hope readers enjoy.

So, thank you for coming here, at the end there would be more notes waiting for you.

Enjoy your stay

_**(The movie and the characters are not mine, I am just having fun with them)**_

The Green eyed monster  
by CrackerTales

"Come here, you Little bastard!" was the battle call that followed a loud crash and a few hurried and determinate steps "When I get my hands on you, Ha! you´ll wish you had stayed in that old house!"

The servitude of the castle, at the sight of him running in circles, with his eyes completely wide and his face so red it could compete with the sweetest apple in the kingdom, had thought at the beginning that the prince had lost every single one of his marbles. It was until several minutes later that they realize that he was not running aimlessly, but chasing a little mouse in reddish tiny clothes, who, if they have pay enough attention they would have notice that, was completely confused and terrified, and yet sure that he could escape the prince unexplained rage… or he thought so until he found himself surrounded by those preparing everything for the winter´s ball. At the end, in his confusion and trying to avoid those crazy screaming ladies, he end up cornered in, well, a corner, between a huge closed window and a very strange painting he could not understand even when he has studied for hours with Gus.

"Aha!" the little mouse heard a little victory claim and his fur tensed, and his eyes went wide. Where on the earth was Cinderelly?

The Prince white gloves were getting dangerously close. Our little hero was desperate for a way to escape and he found it… at the very last minute… when everything seemed lost, when the prince was about to claim his definitive victory over him. At that very moment, the red hatted rodent jumped to the man´s hand and ran through his arm and back to hit the floor again and run away in the opposite direction. The frustrated yell of the prince was the last thing he heard before finding sanctuary on a little mouse hole… Was that close!

After calming himself down and checking if his tail and clothes were on proper place and shape, he realized he still didn´t know what could possibly have made the prince so angry at him. Everything was so confusing and made no sense at all! For all he knew, he was just taking a long and peaceful walk on the library when he heard the doors opening, his body has tensed and he got ready to run, but as soon as he saw the prince, he relaxed, Cinderelly has told them he knew about their friendship; Imagine his surprised when the prince mad in rage, started a chase the poor little mouse who became completely terrified. What on the world could had made the prince charming so angry?.

The answer could be found, perhaps, on Cinderelly´s return. Till that, Jaq would have to stay hidden in the castle walls. Has he had done something wrong? Has he broken some royal rule he never heard about? He was sure rules, at least royal and people´s rules didn´t apply to mice. He and his friends have lived under their own code for very long and now… well, he didn´t know.

He loved to see his pretty Cinderelly happy with her prince for he had always known she was a princess, since the very first day he saw her he knew, and he remember that day very clearly; He still remember how terrified he felt when he found himself on a mouse trap in that cold and wet stairs, he remembered his body shaking, and how he fought back the tears. He was so young and reckless then! In true, he still was, but, at the time he was way more stupid. Then she came. He remember how her voiced sounded when she found him _"Oh, poor little thing! don't be afraid, I won´t harm you" _were her word and so she opened the cage. At the moment his first thought was to run away, but the sight of the girl looking at him with the sweetest blue eyes he had ever seen were enough to keep him standing in the spot. She smiled at him and he found himself mirroring the action, she placed her hand on the ground and he jump into it, and let her carried him to the attic.

"You could not keep walking around like that!" she said and he thought her voiced sounded like the most heavenly music ever played, not that he knew much about it. He looked how she took a shirt, a jacket, and a hat, little in her hand, but a kind of big for him, he was smaller at the time. instinctively, he raised his hands and allowed her to dress him up

"a little big, but it would work" he twirled trying to see himself better "Now, you need a name"

He looked at her expectant, her hand went to her chin and her eyes were kept on him. He found the little tilt of her head pretty

"How about Jaq?" she said at the time that her mouth formed a smile "you certainly look like one"

He, although he has never looked at himself on a mirror or anything similar, decide that she was right

"Jaq Jaq?, suk suk!" he said. The girl giggled and it was beautiful

"What does that mean?" she said sweetly "It´s that to said all right or something"

Jaq nodded

"Suk Suk"

"Ok, then" she said and sat straight on her chair "Mr. Jaq, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Cinderella"

"Cinderelly" he tried to repeat and she must have found it cute because she smiled at him, again. And so he felt at home.

Yes, he remembered it just like it has happened yesterday. The beautiful day he had met her, the day that begin all this adventure, his journey for finding her a happy ending. For at the very moment he found out the terrible life she lived, he made an oath to help her find happiness. And he thought he has free of any duty when she married the prince, but he didn´t realized how much he may had sacrificed of his own in exchange. But he tried not to care.

And now, he was hiding from Cinderelly´s husband for no apparent reason, besides the fact that he tried to smash him, of course. He thought it would be good idea to look out for his attacker, to see if it was safe to go out, and so he take his head out of the hole and shyly he look for anything that could harm him. He light poke on his head made him jump several centimeters up

"Jaq Jaq scared?"

"Gus Gus! Shush!" Maybe his tone was a little harsh because at the sound of his voice his chubby friend immediately shrunk ashamed. The mouse in red forced himself to calm down a little "Sorry, friend, Prince is out there to get me, better be carefee"

Gus Nodded forcefully

"Others say prince very, very angry" Jaq tensed a little "What did Jaq Jaq did?"

"Nothing! Swear!" But he didn´t sound convincing even when it was true

At that very moment his delicate ears pick up a delightful sound, the music only a chariot coming closer can make

"Cinderelly here!" he exclaimed in a higher pitch than usual and run to the main entrance, traveling through the walls and every hidden pat the mice had made to arrive as soon as possible to the princess, Gus Gus always on his heels.

They arrived just at the moment when the prince was walking to receive his beautiful wife and hold her in her arms, she was gone for two complete days after all and they have missed each other deeply, but neither of this was important to Jaq who hurried up and climbed her skirt, and then, the upper of her dress until he reached the space between her neck and shoulder and there he curled. The prince visibly tensed at his sight.

"You got something in your neck, my dear" he said harsher than he should have, Cinderella notice the hostility and frowned. She took her little friend in her hand, delicate as if she was holding the finest china and hold him in front of her

"Now" she said and Jaq opened one eye to look at her "What´s going on here?"

Before the prince could said anything, the little mouse words came like a tidal wave

"Cinderelly! Prince Mad, Very mad and angry!" he explained in a theatrical fashion "But I did nothing! Swear!"

"He is mad at you?" He nodded and saw at his current enemy defensive, but he felt safe now

"What´s the matter here, my dear husband?"

The prince has been caught out of guard. His first reaction was to open and closed his mouth, he tried to explained her the situation, but the more he thought about it, more ridiculous it sounded… Still.

"I… It´s just that…" Began the prince and the encouraging eyes of his wife asked him to finish his statement. He dedicated a short sight to the mouse resting on her hands and sighed "The maids worked hard to preparing the apples for the pies we´ll be serving on the ball and THIS… little ´guy´ bite most of them"

Lies.

A long gasp left the mouse´s mouth and his eyes went pleading to Cinderella

"No! wasn´t me, Cinderelly!" If the little fella had continue to jump and shake his hands that vigorously he might pass out for exhaustion

"I know, darling, please, stop!" The blonde girl exclaimed, trying to hide her amusement "I Believe you, and even if you did, I don´t think that´s reason to be this angry… or is it, Dear?"

When the prince felt alluded, he proceeded to defend himself sounding less like a prince and more like a regular village husband

"But, my love! He can still be lying…" Bad choice of words

"I´m NO liar! Tell ´im Cinderelly!" his squeaks a little loud, his tensed body showed he was offended

The new become princess was speechless at the possible fight that was about to begin, an epic battle between man… and mouse. Luckily for her and the two "men" who were getting ready to bite and pull some whiskers, a forth party came in to clarify some of the points

"Cinderelly?" came the voice of the chubby little mouse who had witnessed everything in silence for the last few minutes "Don´t let Prince be mad at Jaq Jaq, I´ve bitten the apples"

I was a quiet and nervous apology, but full of heart and good intention that it could melt the heart of a hard rock monster "But only about 10 or 11, not all! I Promise!"

Cinderella searched for the eyes of the husband with a questionable rage against mice. However, the sudden confession might have caught him with his guard down, for he remained silent longer than anyone would´ve expected

"Well, I supposed the cook could have exaggerate the facts" he explained "I didn´t saw the apples myself, but you know how gossip gets started. I offer both you my apologies" And with that we could considered the issue left behind… but not really, because it seemed that the prince was obstinate to keep the fire going on

"Still he can be spreading disease in the castle" His finger point accusative to the mouse in the orange coat. If the previous accusation made Jaq mad, now he was outraged

"WHAT DID YOU SAID…PRINCE? CINDERELLY, RISE ME HIGHER SO I TALK TO FACE!" Jaq´s quick and loud answer caught everybody in the room by surprised. Poor Cinderella was struggling between taking a side and collapse in the floor a cause of the laugher, but she didn´t want to offend anyone. At the end, she decided to place her little friend in a little table close to the door

"Now, boys" she said unable to hide her smile completely "there is no reason for us to have such argument"

"I never wanted to offend anybody, Cinderella" spoke the prince "But we can´t deny it is a possibility"

"Lie"

"It is possible, you know how many diseases you rats carry on their bodies"

With an overly angry reaction Gus got into the fight

"He said RAT! LEMME GET ´IM, LEMME ME GET´IM!" and so he charged with all his mousey might to the unamused prince, in a quick display of reflexes, Cinderella placed her foot in front of him and so avoiding some bitten prince.

"First, I am MOUSE!" bark Jaq at his royal highness, tossing his arms in the air

"WHAT´S THE DIFFERENCE?"

"SMALLER AND CUTER!"

Boy! What a mess! Cinderella had never before though that his friends would cause any problems at their new home, they never did at her father's home. But now she was there, in the middle of a castle´s hall as the first spectator of the most unlikely fight ever… it was ridiculous. Her husband fought like it was a national problem and the mouse defended himself like the most valiant warrior she learnt about in old books

"… I should have you banished for this imprudence!"

"I don´t know what that is!"

That was her cue to interfere

"No, please, no!" she said placing herself in between them "Don´t do that!"

"Cinderella" began the prince "I am thinking about us, our wellbeing!"

Something connected on the pretty girl head and the evasive sight of her lover confirmed her theory on a way, there was more going on with the prince.

"Jaq, Gus, can you please leave us alone, I would like to speak to my husband"

Jaq look at the man in doubtful fashion, but his Cinderelly looked so determinate that he forced himself to lower his ears in defeat

"Suk suk, Cinderelly, Suk suk" and with that he left with Gus always following.

Once she was totally certaind there was no mouse listening to them, she turn to her husband with her arms crossed and a twisted mouth on her face, a sight that could make any husband nervous, prince or not

"What´s the maker, dear?" said the prince

"You won´t banish him, would you?"

"I won't promise anything"

"what is this all about? Since when damaging an apple is such a terrible crime?"

"He yelled at the prince!"

"Well, the prince insulted him"

"Well, he should know better"

"He is just a child, dear"

"He is a mouse"

"He is like a child"

They remain silent for a minute or two before the princess started shaking in laughter first trying to hide it, then letting it go complete. The beautiful sound she made cause a smile on the prince´s face

"What is so funny, my love?" he asked with a sincere smile on his face

"Don´t you see? This whole situation is hilarious! You getting furious at Jaq and he trying to defend himself, I am sure I have never saw him so angry before"

The prince reflect in the previous scene he had stared and he laughed loud and free. I was not a pretentious or ironic laugh, but a sincere one you would expect from a child. He laughed until his sides hurt and his voice became silent. Once he has calmed down, he found his lovely wife looking sweetly at him

"Now, tell me" she said "What is all that really about?"

* * *

The things may have been more relaxed at the hall with the royal couple, but it was not the case of the mouse hole in which Jaq and Gus had come after they were sent away

"Who he think he is?" Asked the lean one in a low voice, like he was talking to himself

"He prince, Jaq Jaq, Cinderelly´s prince!"

This statement made the Jaq lower his ears and a heavy sigh escape his lips

"I know" he said "Makes me mad" And so he pulled passed his hands all over his head and pulled a few hairs in the process. Gus watched him curiously

"You going to sing?"

"No!" His words sounded a little rash and his friends couldn´t took his confused away from him "…Maybe later"

"You not ok"

"I am good" and a fake smile appeared in his lips

"You sure, I have never seen you so mad, not even when evil woman was bad to Cinderelly"

Jaq freeze for a moment, his arms around himself, his hands squeezed his own arms, and his tail moved in a slow motion, he looked tense, and the hole in his stomach, that started forming while ago became physically painful

"Prince attacked me, I was there and he tried to killed me"

"Sure?"

"I have been tried to be killed before, Gus" his raspy voice sounded distant, his gaze have never felt lower and, at that moment, his knees gave on and dropped him on the cold, gray floor. "I know how it is"

Gus was stunned, confused would be a better description, his mouth was twisted and he shook his whiskers, he refused to believe that the man who save Cinderelly from the terrible life she used to have was such bad man! That he would had killed his best friend! He was prince after all, weren´t they supposed to brave and good? Didn´t they have a code honor? Mice certainly did and Jaq was a loyal follower of it, Gus, on the other hand, actually never learn it very well, but he didn´t care much, he was more interesting on the romantic story of his beautiful friend and the kingdoms heir. He still remembered how Cinderelly talked about the prince as he was the most perfect, sweet, caring, and interesting person ever… and Gus never before thought of questioning this description.

"You remember wedding, Jaq Jaq?" His friend raise his eyes to look directly at him, but did not say a word "Cinderelly was very pretty, her dress pretty too…"

"We could made that dress"

"…suk suk"

Jaq noticed he wasn´t sure, he just had agreed because he did to everything Jaq said, and it made him smile

"What about wedding, Gus Gus?"

"Ah?... Oh, right! When Prince said things to Cinderelly, he looked true, like good man"

The mouse on red curled his tail around his own waist, the end of it was placed over his chest and he start to play with it in his hand

"Not saying he is bad!" he was getting tired of sighing "I saying he tried to kill me"

"Were you afraid?"

A nod was the only answer

"You must not be angry at prince" Gus started saying and Jaq rolled his eyes, this was very curious and rare scene in which Gus was the guide and Jaq the child who did something, if not bad, a little bad mannered, is usually the other way around "He loves Cinderelly very, very much. He let Jaq Jaq live here"

"As long as people don´t see me!"

"He gives food"

"And goes crazy when you bite an apple"

Gus felt like he was losing something of match he didn´t even knew was playing

"He is good, Jaq Jaq. And Cinderelly loves him"

Silence… Gus waited for his friend´s answer and when nothing came out of his lips so he assumed he had understand his point, and indeed he had, and the pain in his stomach travel up to his chest, but Gus didn´t need to know this, no one needed

"You want me to say sorry"

"Just stop being mad"

"I am not mad" he buried his face in his hands

Gus shook his head and placed his arms around Jaq thin body. Gus already knew.

* * *

"It is actually ridiculous, my dear" explained the Prince "once you heard it, you´ll be laughing till tears came out of your eyes and see that we only wasted time with this conversations"

Cinderella smirk never left her mouth, but her eyes were rolled in a tired fashion, she was getting sick of all this talking and talking, but no answering, he was really trained in politics, that was for sure

"Well" She said "I love to laugh! It makes me feel lighter, So start talking"

"You know how men are, sweetheart, They go out to… to visit other lands and make new friends at dinner… You should meet prince John form the next kingdom and his wife the duchess of, what was it?, it doesn´t matter right now! The important thing is you two would get along perfectly"

"The important thing is that you keep avoiding my question"

No man, not even a prince, can keep running around the bush in front of his wife forever, not even if said bush is as big as the palace he was living in.

"I would like a glass of wine"

"We will get it, later" She said and with her hand she made a gesture towards the floor "Would you like to sit down for a while, my prince" With no chairs around on the hall, her husband accept her invitation and so they found themselves legs crossed If any one came in now, that person would think the royal couple were behaving like children and maybe they were, but they couldn´t care less. Cinderella´s face resting on her hand inviting him to start. The prince understood there was no way out of this and defeated he sighed.

"At the duchess dinner" he started "Prince John and I found a friend in each other. He asked me about you and told him of how we met. I told him about the ball and the slipper, he thought it was fairy tale material"

He chuckle and took her hand in his. Cinderella did not understand where this was going and was hopping he wasn´t evading her again, the prince noticed it.

"There was a point on the conversation when a man joined us, some duke from a faraway land I never really like. He listen in silence for a while, and then, he spoke, this voice was rude and annoying, or maybe it was just to me, but that may be because of a childhood trauma, you know"

"I am sure that´s an interesting story, dear, still don´t know where are you trying to get"

"You´ll laugh"

"Perhaps, but I would like to now"

"He said" continue the prince after a short pause "That he once knew a king who married a girl he met on a hike, she was beautiful as the lilies on the hills and that his love for her was so strong, it make him a better ruler"

"What a delightful tale"

"But" continued the heir "his lover had a friend, a boy he had met since childhood and who stuck around her all the time… he didn´t elaborate but the point is that the princess left the kingdom and the boy was never again to be seen either. You could imagine the gossip! ... He, in a very ironic matter, asked me if my own princess had a friend that could make her do something of the kind and I told him no, but the conversation leave a bitter sensation on my chest that never leaved me, not even on my way home… I always knew he didn´t bite the apples, you know" confess the prince chancing the subject suddenly and lowering his voice, his shame was written all over the place "I just needed a reason to hunt him down"

Cinderella stood up so fast she almost tripped with her dress, her mouth was slightly open and her eyes look at him unbelieving

"You are jealous of Jaq?"

* * *

Jaq Jaq better?" The answer was a nod accompanied by a sight "That´s a good!"

"Gus, you can let me go" but Gus was unwilling to let Jaq go yet,

"No yet, I´m comfy here" Because, despise their close friendship, they never hugged, well, almost never.

An slightly awkward moment was share between the two mice…

"GUS!"

"Sorry, Jaq Jaq, Sorry"

and with that he let go.

* * *

"Well, what can I say!" Exclaimed the prince very close to a breaking point "He is always around!"

"At least he IS around!"

"Yes, because he is not a prince who has many political responsibilities!"

"of course he doesn´t! He Is A MOUSE!"

This was it! The fight of the century… hardly. But still it was a match not to be miss. In this corner, the crown prince! Who haven't had the decency to introduce himself yet (Really, the people of the kingdom was starting to wonder which could possibly be his name). And in the other corner, with silky blonde hair and pretty blue eyes, and the proud owner of a ridiculous rare shoe size… Cinderella!

A perfectly fitting introduction to a very… ridiculous fight

"Your little mice friends are driving me crazy!" The prince tone expressed his frustration

"Really? How many times have you seen them, 3? 4?"

"SEVEN!"

"Oh, you kept count! Of course you did!" The princess threw her hands in the air "You have to have control of everything!"

"I?" Snap back the prince "You are the one who is always checking if the castle is spotless! I know that you are dying to tell the servitude how to do their job!"

"Well, forgive ME for caring about tidiness!"

"Said the girl who hangs with mice!"

It was truly pretty unusual to see the crown prince and his wife had such an argument. The servants were too scare to ask the reason behind this match for prince and princess were one of those couples who never fight, so they assume the reason, whatever it was, had to be huge. And of course, it wasn´t long before the theories and speculations came, but no one said them out loud in fear of call them upon for they were very superstitious.

Some of them saw what they thought as the confirmation of their theories when the princess, furious and very frustrated, stomped away from her very handsome man after he crossed a line with a terrible phrase "_You are like a cleanness slave_" terrible word for her. And they heard him calling her

"Cinderella!... Cinderella, my love, come back!" but she did not stop neither turn around "Where are you going?!"

At this question the princess stop for a brief moment to answered her consort

"I´m going to see _him_"

And a maid passed out.

* * *

Sunset has come as quick as sun rise did. People working in the castle, at least those who witnessed the ´royal fight´, decide that there was no need to tell anyone about it; they loved their prince dearly and the last thing they´d want is to have gossip spread all over the kingdom. The prince himself was trying to left the whole affair behind. He decide to let things cool down and in the meantime, he would take a walk in the vast gardens of his castle. The air was chill but nothing unbearable, and the skyline kissing sun looked so beautiful that the prince was almost thankful for the incident because it had made him go outside and see it. He walked in silence enjoying the smell of the flowers and the wind against his face. It was so relaxing and peaceful, exactly what the doctor would have recommend if he had gone to one asking for advice.

Since he was alone and silent, he could hear the little voice that sang close to where he was, he recognized the song as one of his wife´s favorites, but the signer was definitely not her

_"__A dream is wish you heart makes, la la la la la"_

Just around a corner was little, funny Gus, who was busy collecting flower petals.

"What a pretty song!" exclaimed the prince catching the mouse attention who was startled at first but as soon as he saw who has spoken to him, he relaxed

"Hi, Prince"

"Hey, little one, aren´t you afraid"

Gus look at him a little confused and tilt his head lightly to the right

"Why?"

"Well, I chase you friend"

"lucify is still worse"

"I suppose" and the prince smile at the mouse "So, you are not scared, That´s good" he saw the mouse resume his task "I was acting like a fool!"

Gus nodded

" Jaq Jaq very angry, but he is better now"

"I feel terrible sorry" Said the prince making a little bow "By the way, where is he? I would like to apologize to him"

At the question the mouse just shrugged.

* * *

"Don´t be sad, Cinderelly" her little red dressed friend was holding one of her fingers in his tiny hands trying to give her comfort

"Oh, Jaq!" she cried "he was acting like a fool! Talking nonsense"

At this point the princess wasn´t angry anymore, just a little upset, she had never argue with her beloved prince and this whole fight thing was complete strange for her. She had always believe that faith and a good heart was enough to overcome even the most discouraging situation, and she was confident this would be no exception, but at that moment, she needed someone who would listen and understand

"Prince mean to you?"

"He was mad at you, Jaq" she explained "He was jealous of you and so we start arguing. I told him it was ridiculous, he told me he had his reasons… at the end it grew bigger and bigger"

Jaq stood there in silence, his shoulders dropped and he fight the need to sight again, like he was afraid of run out of them, instead, it was a quiet "sorry" what escape his lips.

"It wasn´t you fault!" Cinderella was quick to clarify "If there is anyone to blame is that terrible Duke!"

"the Grand Duke?" Exclaimed the mouse with a gasp, confused of what the poor man could have done

"No, no" explained the princess "My husband traveled to a near kingdom, remember?" Jaq nodded "Well, there a Duke, who is not ours, told him the story of a princess who left her husband to run away with her best friend" The girl chuckled a little "it gave my prince some crazy ideas" But the mouse did not chuckle with her

"I think is pretty story"

Jaq´s answer make her try to consider it from the princess and the boy perspective. She lay back a little and twist her mouth in a thinking fashion, her brow was slightly frowned

"I suppose you are right, after all, it is a love story"

"Suk suk" answered the mouse totally certain of his statement, his Cinderelly just smiled and passed her finger through this head, he relaxed at the touch, but as soon as the finger left his body, he notice that the cold was becoming stronger or maybe it was only the fact that he felt the dull pain in his chest returning

"Cinderelly?" The princess hummed an answer "Do you really think it was nonsense? What prince did?"

"Yes" she said and the mouse felt his heart drop "He shouldn´t have chase you! He could have hurt himself!" Jaq smile a little, a sad smile that Cinderella noticed "He thinks I spend more time with you than with him"

"But he is always traveling!"

"Exactly, And that you know me better than him"

"I know Cinderelly for years!"

"Yeah!, And that you are always around"

"I am good friend"

"The best of them all" and so, she invited to climb into her hand, he gladly accept the invitation "Don´t worry, he won´t sent you away"

Jaq nodded in silence, his eyes were still dark, even when some weight was lift off his shoulders. His princess spoke again

"He is a good man, you know that" and her free hand started caressing his ears and head "He is kind, and sweet, and would do anything for me..."

"I would too" it was a whisper more than an answer, like it had escape his lips without his permission, like it should have been keep in secret, and so, he blushed, but no one could have tell because of the fur

"I am sure you would" Cinderella said and a melodic giggle accompanied her words "I am not saying the opposite! I´m just… I think you two should get to know each other, maybe you become friends"

"Prince not like Jaq"

"Well" reply the girl to the crossed armed friend "he will have to learn to like you, and Gus, and the others. You are my family"

The mouse gave her the best smile he had and he sat on her hand and after taking his hat off, he brushed his head against her thumb like asking her to keep petting him. Cinderella found the gesture a little cat like, but she wouldn't be telling him that, it could be worse than calling him liar or rat. After some shorts minutes, he broke the silence again

"Cinderelly…?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Is really ridiculy?" What prince felt about me?"

She placed her hand once again in the bench and he understood the gesture as an indication to get off, so he did

"Why you ask, Jaq?"

"You said it was "ridiculy"?"

The blond girl studied her answer carefully before telling him, he was in a very rare vulnerable state, and with right reason, she supposed, the poor little fella had been scared to dead, then insulted. of course he was sensitive!

"No" was the answer she went for and it caught his attention "His reason were not ridiculous, his actions were. Let me explain it to you; he became jealous because he realized how close and dear you guys are to me, but instead of telling me about it, he attacked the poor little you!"

"I am no poor little! I am tall mouse!" she laughed kindly

"And you are also, brave, and smart, and loyal, and obstinate! Truly a prince material" Jaq smile wide at such a flattering description of himself "You know what? he has all reason to jealous" She said exaggerating her nods and he mimicked her gesture.

"I tell you what" she said holding him in her hand without any warning "The winter ball is tomorrow night, what would you said if I ask you to dance with me there?"

Jaq stared at her confused for a moment, asking himself if he haven´t heard her right

"What is it?" ask him the girl who seconds later proceeded to answers her question herself "Oh, I get it, you are not dressed for a ball, do you? Don´t worry about it, I made the clothes you are wearing now, I can make you more suitable ones… and Gus too, he would like to come to the ball as well… and the other ones…mmm" Said Cinderella placing her finger on the end of her lips "I may need some extra time…"

But her little friend stopped her when she was planning to go to start sewing

"No, no need, Cinderelly" he was overjoyed and very grateful with the invitation, and still… "I don´t want you to get trouble with prince… and is much work"

"But, Jaq" she began to explain "You guy made a dress for me! The least I can do is return the favor"

But the mouse shook his head and explained that he (and the other mice) probably won´t like being in the actual ball, with all that people and their careless shoes, not to mention the screaming ladies! And his pretty Cinderelly understood his reasoning. Yet she knew his real reason was not to give her work

"Ok, Jaq, then let´s have our dance right here"

And so she twirled graciously with him in her hand, the poor guy had to brace himself to avoid falling, but soon enough he notice that he was quite safe. And he decide to enjoy the moment

Waltzing and twirling the girl hummed a tune, and her friend, swaying from side to side, join her in their dancing. He could not hold her in her arms, he could not take her hand on his, or make her twirl, or nothing of the sort because he was really small, a tall mouse, but very small for her; So he enjoyed every second.

Cinderella herself didn´t know why or how she got such an idea. He looked blue and since the mice, under his command, has done beautiful things for her, she thought that the least thing she could do was making his day a little brighter. She notice he was happy, The big smile in his mouth told her so.

They didn´t talk while dancing, and Jaq would like this moment to last forever, but everything got to have an end, even a moment as perfect as this. To end the waltz she brought him higher, so he could reach her face, and he, taking the opportunity, hug her cheek in gratitude for the gift

"I love you, Cinderelly" and his words make them both all warm inside.

Her answer was a soft giggle and then, he let him on the ground

"Now," she told him "Go seek for Gus, and see he doesn´t bite anymore apples, I would be bringing you guys food very soon"

"Suk suk" and he got ready to start the search, but she stop him at the very last moment

"And, Jaq" He turn around expectantly "Don´t lose any shoes, dear"

And so, she went to find her husband, and he, his best friend.

The End

Hello again!

I hope you enjoyed that. I know it was silly and kinda random, but that´s my stlyle... sorta.

Before leaving I would like to say a few things about the plot of the story.

The part I was worring about was the fight scene between Cinderella and the prince since we have never seen them fight, but is known by everybody that married couples got into arguments once in a while.

As for Jaq, well, I myself can´t decide how the mouse really feels for his princess, personally I thing both a crush and a complete blind devotion works for him, but something I believe he sees his pretty Cinderelly the way a child would look at a mother. I´ll leave it to you. You decide.

And of courseif you got questions, or comments feel free to write a review and sent it. I would love to hear your opinion in this. Also, if you see any typos, tell me so I can correct them as soon as possible.

Thank you so much for your time and I hope I would hear form you not only here, but in other stories as well.

I hope you have as much time reading as I have writing

Good bye!

CrackerTales

Random side note:

I am the only one who find a little strange that Jaq was made into a girl in the 2015 movie?

The good thing is that in that versión he can do the sewing...


End file.
